


That Particular Nightmare

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Hell Trauma, Hellhounds, POV Dean, Season/Series 12, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Just a little drabble I needed to do, to address something I felt was missing from the new episode.





	

It’s 3.30am and I ain’t sleeping.

When I close my eyes, I can feel the pain, hear the growling, smell rank dog-breath.

Why the hell did it have to be a fucking hellhound? Just when I’ve gone a few weeks without _that_ particular nightmare.

I saw Sam look at me, I knew what he was thinking; it was as bad for him seeing me get ripped to shreds as it was for me being a fucking chewtoy.

And we both saw Jo die...

But Sammy killed it, I’m so proud of him.

Sammy killed it.

It’s gone...it’s gone...it’s gone...it’s _gone..._


End file.
